


Canine

by kiebs



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Middle School, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: He still looked confused, but grinned back.And there it was.FangsOr sharper than normal canine teeth and...other teeth, actually. She leaned closer to him with a look of awe."Dude, you have fangs?" she breathed. "Wicked."-OR-Buttercup notices something about the Boys's teeth during a boring language arts project.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Canine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Long time, no see! 
> 
> Here's a short drabble about one of my personal headcanons I have for the Rowdyruff Boys! Hope you enjoy!

Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, and Brick were all in the library for their group project in seventh grade Language Arts. They were supposed to do some kind of summarization for the project, but all the good topics had been taken so they were left with whatever lame book Blossom had picked for them. Buttercup hadn’t actually seen what the book was, but she knew she would have to read the SparkNotes on it at some point because it was bound to be boring, whatever it was. 

They had been here for an hour already and she was so bored. Of course, the redheads were mind melding over the stupid book, bouncing ideas off each other without so much as a comment to her or Butch. Not that she was bothered, but she knew Blossom would rope her into doing the presentation for it, which, well, she guessed was fair. At least it would be participation points.

A loud yawn to her left made her turn, mostly to glare at Butch because she felt a yawn of her own start up. Just before, though, she caught sight of something that would have given her pause if her own mouth didn't drop open and her eyes squeeze shut.

Covering her yawn, she replayed the brief peep she had gotten. There had been something...but that couldn't be... Smacking her lips, she wrinkled her nose. The redheads were too busy to notice their boredom, though Blossom did stifle her own yawn.

Ha! Yawns were so infectious, since then _Brick_ yawned. He had his hand in front of his mouth, but she could have sworn...

Frowning, she narrowed her eyes at her counterpart.

"Butch," she called and he blinked sleepily at her. "Grin at me."

His eyebrows furrowed, but she grinned big and bright at him all the same, more example than actual happiness. He still looked confused, but grinned back.

And there it was.

Fangs

Or sharper than normal canine teeth and...other teeth, actually. She leaned closer to him with a look of awe.

"Dude, you have fangs?" she breathed. " _Wicked._ "

"Butch has _fangs_?" Blossom echoed, apparently pulled out of her brainstorming by that.

Butch shrugged. "We all do."

Buttercup's eyebrows jumped.

Butch she could understand because he was just so wild, that it made sense for him to have fangs. He had always seemed the most, well, feral out of the Rowdyruff Boys. But Brick and Boomer? That made no sense.

She turned all the same to look at Brick, who was grimacing. His jaw looked tight, but one glance at a curious Blossom had him sighing.

He bared his teeth, more snarl than grin, and he too had the fangs.

" _Dude_! How come you guys get fangs and we don't?" Buttercup complained.

"You didn't have these as kids, did you?" Blossom asked, leaning a little too close to Brick's face for his apparent comfort. His cheeks were turning as red as his hat, after all.

"No, they...showed up during puberty," he explained. "We don't know why."

"They're so cool," Buttercup gushed. She raised her eyebrows at Butch. "Boomer too?"

"Yup."

"Huh..." She tilted her head.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "You really think they're cool?"

"Uh, don't _you_?"

"I dunno. They're just my teeth."

" _Boring_."


End file.
